1. Immune response to tumors: in vitro and in vivo. 2. Gene activation in T lymphocyte clones. 3. Molecular biology of T lymphocyte receptor genes. 4. Acquisition of the T cell receptor repertoire. 5. Mechanisms of T-cell B-cell collaboration. 6. Control of major histocompatibility gene expression.